1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Christmas tree ornaments and more particularly to a novel and improved ornament intended to have a scent emitting liquid placed therein for providing a pleasing scent to the atmosphere about the tree on which the ornament is suspended in a home, office and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The celebration of the Christmas season is universal throughout the country and foreign lands, with the Christmas tree being universally used at this time in the celebration of the Christmas season. However, due to the dangers associated with the use of normal pine trees inside a home and office or other structure, such as the danger of fire, along with the ecological aspect of not wishing to destroy trees merely for temporary decorative purposes in a home, there has in recent years become quite popular a complete range of artificial trees manufactured of metal and plastic materials for use during the Christmas season.
These artificial trees are becoming increasingly more popular every year due to the safety thereof, the ease of assembly and disassembly thereof, and their attractiveness in the home. However, while many people appreciate an enjoy such artificial trees, they miss the fresh and natural odors associated with a pine tree formerly used during the Christmas season, and as such while they would prefer to have an artificial tree due to its safety and convenience features, are still utilizing real trees during the Christmas season.